Not Just My Heart Will Go On
by HashDash23
Summary: Jack lives and he and Rose manage to sve the little Italian they begin to re-start thair lives. Is it worth continuing? Please let me know. T because of some iffy language
1. Chapter 1

**Not Just My Heart Will Go On**

**Hey readers! In this story Jack lives and you know that little boy that Jack and Rose tried to rescue but the biological father was an arse and ended up taking the boy back killing the boy and himself? Well the father never came back so Jack and Rose saved the little boy. Enjoy!**

"We can't leave him" Rose said to Jack.

Jack sighed, grabbed Rose's hand and ran to the boy.

Picking him up Jack ran, pushing Rose to run faster.

The boat is going to suck us down. Take a deep breath when I say. Don't let go of my hand." Jack yelled at Rose.

Jack said the same thing in little boys ear.

Jack and Rose were hand in hand while Jack had his arm wrapped around the young boy's waist.

The boat went down and Jack and Rose were ripped apart.

Jack kicked to the top, making sure that the young boy in his arms was breathing.

"Jack!" the young man heard Rose shout.

Jack swam to the voice and came to Rose's rescue once again.

The three swam and Jack hoisted both Rose and the boy onto a broken piece of panelling.

Rose cuddled the little boy into her while still holding Jacks hand.

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Rose heard the sound of an officer in a boat come back.

"Jack" Rose shook Jack.

He didn't move.

"Jack there's a boat" Rose shook the man again.

"What?" he mumbled.

"There's a boat"

"Come back" Jack and Rose kept trying to shout but failed as their voices were barely above a whisper.

"Hold on Rose"

Jack swam over a dead officer and pried the whistle out of his frozen lips.

Jack blew the whistle with all his might.

"COME ABOUT" The officer shouted.

Jack was pulled into the boat, followed by the boy then Rose.

Jack cuddled Rose into him, the young by in between them.

Aboard the Carpathia Rose fell asleep again while Jack spoke to the boy he helped rescue.

"What's your name?" Jack softly asked.

"S-samuel" the boy said with a thick Italian accent.

"Samuel, would you like to stay with me and Rose?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Sir you won't find any of your people here, it's all steerage" Jack heard a worker say.

Jack saw Cal, told Samuel to stay with Rose and walked up to the man.

"How could you show your face here?" Jack spat.

"I'm looking for Rose you gutter rat"

"She died because you shot her, yeah one of your bullets hit her, now she's gone" Jack lied with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. She was very precious to me" Cal muttered.

"Jewels are precious Hockley, enjoy your life" Jack watched as Caledon Hockley walked away.

Pulling into New York the small family stood, in the rain, staring up at the Statue of Liberty.

"I'm still getting off with you Jack" Rose said.

Jack grinned and leaned into kiss her.

"Names?" A steward interrupted.

"Jack Dawson"

"Rose Dawson and this is Samuel Dawson" Rose said as she opened her jacket to reveal Samuel who was trying to escape the rain by hiding from it.

The steward nodded and walked away.

"There is something in your pocket" Samuel said from inside the jacket.

Rose pulled her hand into the pocket and pulled out the Heart of the Ocean.

Reaching into the other pocket Rose pulled out $500 in cash.

"I think we can provide for a family" Jack breathed.

"Oh yeah"

Jack Rose and Samuel spent a few days in New York, staying in a cheap hotel despite the cash they had.

The family caught a train to Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin and found the perfect home, the house Jack grew up in.

They moved in and began to start their lives as the Dawson family.

**Is it worth continuing? Let me know because I have idea's but I don't want to keep going if no ones interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Just My Heart Will Go On Chapter 2**

**April 15th 1914**

Rose was home on one of her rare days off.

Rose had gotten a job at the local theatre while Jack on the lake during the summer and during the winter he worked by drawing portraits of families for $15 a portrait.

Samuel attended the local school and was doing very well in his new environment.

Jack walked towards the school that his son was in whistling happily.

He had gotten off work early and was going to go and surprise Samuel with a soda after school.

He passed a young man selling newspapers.

Jack thought for a moment before buying one, tucking it under his arm he continued to the school.

Arriving there Jack leant against the fence and started to read his paper.

**Britain Declares War **Jack read on the front page.

Jack didn't notice the crowd of parents begin to grow.

Jack only turned away from his paper when he felt a tug on his pants.

"Why are you here Dad?" Samuel asked, confused as he usually walked the two blocks home by himself.

"I figured we could go for a soda" Jack shrugged.

"Yay" Samuel cheered.

30 minutes after Samuel's school let out Rose was worried, Samuel was never home late.

Rose was trying to call Jack, eventually she got through to the fishing company.

"Chippewa Falls Fishing Company, how may I help you?" The boss, Bill, answered.

"Bill, it's Rose, I just wanted to speak to Jack"

"Sorry Rose, Jack already left. It was a slow day so I let him go for the rest of the day"

"What? Did he say where he was going?" Rose was more worried now.

"No, sorry Rose. If I see him I will tell him that you called"

"Thanks Bill" Rose sighed.

Rose was stuck between a rock and a hard place; she could go out and try to find her son but then he would come home to an empty house but if she stayed here she could only hope that Samuel came home.

Then again things would be much easier if Jack was home.

45 minutes after Samuel was let out from school he and Jack walked through the door, laughing.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose yelled, coming into the foyer.

Samuel and Jack sobered up.

"Sam don't you have homework to do?" Jack asked, not breaking eye contact with Rose.

Samuel nodded and headed upstairs.

"Would it have been so hard to come past here and tell me that you had him?" Rose asked quietly but harshly.

"Rose, it's not that big of a deal" Jack said, shrugging off his jacket.

"Not that big of a deal? Jack I was worried sick"

"Rose, calm down! He is safe upstairs. We live in Chippewa Falls, nothing's going to happen" Jack reassured.

"They also said the Titanic couldn't sink but over 1500 people died" Rose said before walking upstairs to her and Jacks room.

"If you're not going to talk to me like an adult then I'll leave" Jack shouted up the stairs.

When he heard nothing, Jack left.

Rose heard the door slam and she ran out to find an empty house.

Samuel came out of his room when he heard the bang.

"What are you going to do?" the young boy asked.

"Nothing, he'll come back"

But Jack didn't, Rose had forgotten that Jack knew how to live with nothing.

It was a week before Rose sucked up her pride and went to apologize.

Jack was shirtless, packing equipment onto the boat which was getting ready to leave.

"Hello Jack" Rose greeted.

"Rose" Jack said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean what I said, please forgive me" Rose said, moving closer to the man she loved.

"I promise that next time I will tell you if I have him" Jack promised, reaching for Rose's hand.

"I promise not to explode, he's your son too" Rose took the out stretched hand

"I love you Rose" Jack announced.

"I love you too Jack"

The two shared a kiss and only stopped when Bill blew the boats whistle. **(Try saying that 5 times really fast!)**

"I gotta go" Jack whispered.

"You'll be home for dinner, right?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it" Jack said as he boarded the boat.

*Rose's POV*

I have the perfect life. I could be with Cal in Philadelphia with both him and mother telling me what to do.

But here, I have an amazing job which I love, a husband (our 1st wedding anniversary is coming up soon, oh it was a wonderful service) and a son who look after me and love me as much as I love them.

Yes the Titanic sank but maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing.

**Let me know if I should continue.  
If you do want me to continue vote for the next chapter-**

**a) Jack goes to war (This would be a 2 part chapter)  
b) Jack and Rose's proposal and wedding (Again a 2 part chapter)**

**So let me know!**


End file.
